Coming Back to You
by Rayne3
Summary: [W/S] {Song Fic Series} (A Couple who just can't come out and admit how they feel.)
1. Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as, is Willow and Spike. I do not own Complicated. That belongs to Carolyn Dawn Johnson, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
DEAD-ication: To Shar for reading this for me a few months back.  
  
  Complicated  
  
HIS P.O.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So scared that the way that I feel  
  
Is written all over my face  
  
When you walk into the room  
  
I want to find a hiding place  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should I tell her? Every time I think about doing it… all the time's I was rejected come flying back at me… I know she'd never do those things to me but I can't help it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
  
The way that old friends do  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand  
  
Just makes me come unglued  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She's my friend. How can I tell her this? We're close, closer then close. So close we know each other inside out… well except for this…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Such a contradiction, should I lie or tell the truth  
  
Is it fact or fiction, oh the way I feel for you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't tell her, I can't lose her friendship, but can I gain her love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So complicated...so frustrating  
  
I want to hold you close, I want to push you away  
  
I want to make you go, I want to make you stay  
  
Should I say it...should I tell you how I feel  
  
I want you to know, but then again I don't  
  
It's so complicated  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She's got a date tonight. And all I wanna do is hold her tight, and never let her leave my side… but she's not mine… and were just friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just when I think I'm under control  
  
I think I finally got a grip  
  
Another friend tells me that  
  
My name is always on your lips  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone's always telling me that all she's always talking about me… but, does she love me? All I do is push her away, and hide behind my masks. So how could she love me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You say I'm more than just a friend  
  
You say I must be blind  
  
Well I admit I've seen you watch me  
  
From the corner of your eye  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You say were the best of friends, but I can't handle just being friends anymore. All I wanna do is hold you. Sometimes… I catch you watching me, but is there anything behind it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's so confusing...I wish you'd just confess  
  
But think of what I'd be losing  
  
If your answer wasn't yes  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I told you and you didn't feel the same way… I'd lose everything, your friendship, and your trust. Everything I've worked so hard to form over the last two years. Can I take that risk?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So complicated...so frustrating  
  
I want to hold you close, I want to push you away  
  
I want to make you go, I want to make you stay  
  
Should I say it...should I tell you how I feel  
  
I want you to know, but then again I don't  
  
It's so complicated  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I told her would she leave me? If her answer wasn't yes, would she still be friends. I don't think I could live without her in my life anymore. Or would it be worse… would she laugh in my face? No… she's too good to do that, but still…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So complicated...oh, I hate it  
  
Cause I've waited so long for someone like you  
  
Oh, what do I do  
  
Should I say it...should I tell you how I feel  
  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again, I don't  
  
So complicated  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't tell her, I'd rather love her from afar, than have her know and not feel the same.  
  
The-End 


	2. Don’t Let Me Be The Last To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as, is Willow and Spike. I do not own Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know. That belongs to Brittany Spears, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
DEAD-ication: To Shar for reading this for me a few  
  
months back.  
  
  Complicated  
  
HER P.O.V.  
  
Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My friends say you're so into me  
  
And that you need me desperately  
  
They say you say we're so complete  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone told me he loved me but why didn't he? I even saw it in his eyes a couple of time, but put it down as wishful thinking. Why? Why can't he tell me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
  
If you want me to believe it's true  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
  
I wanna hear you say the words, please  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
God I can't take it anymore. I'm so afraid I'll slip up and tell him. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't love me. Mack's trying to talk me into going to La with him for a little while… I don't know yet. I can't take anymore of him loving her. Even though he say's he doesn't… but I can see it in his eyes…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
Oh, if you love me so  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god. If only he'd say it. I'd never leave his side. Why can't he tell me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Your body language says so much  
  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I see it in the way he does little things for me. Like holding my coat for me while I put it on, and opening doors for me… but then again it could be just his gentleman in him showing up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
  
C'mon, let me be the one  
  
C'mon now, oh yeah  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I'm gonna go with Mack. Maybe it'll be good enough to wake him up. I can't let anybody know I'm going though cause they'll try and talk me out of it…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You love me all the way  
  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
  
Oh, c'mon  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So here I am writing my goodbye letters. I'll be back in a few weeks. But I can't go without letting them know that I'm fine. They'd never forgive me for that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't, just let me be the one  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
So...baby, if you love me  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bye, I love you. I whisper in his direction as I slip out of the place I've shared with him as friends for the last year. And as the full moon shines down upon my head a single tears escapes my eyes.  
  
The-End 


	3. I Thought She Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as, is Willow and Spike. I do not own I Thought She Knew. That belongs to N'sync, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
I Thought She Knew  
  
HIS P.O.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Thought She Knew  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
  
Happy ending come true  
  
Oh, I guess I should have told her  
  
But I thought she knew  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought she knew. I loved her but she never knew… how could she not know? Everyone else did. Everyone who knew us knew. But how did she not know? I guess I should have told her. Then she would have known.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She said I took her for granted  
  
It's the last thing I would do  
  
Oh, I'll never understand it  
  
'Cause I thought she knew  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She says we all took her for granted. I'll admit we did. But… No there's no excuse for us doing that to her. We should have respected her more, and we should have known better… But those are we should haves. Just like I should have told her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I thought she knew)  
  
I thought she knew my world  
  
Revolved around her  
  
My love light burned for her alone  
  
But she couldn't see the flame  
  
Only myself to blame  
  
I should've known, I should've known  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I look at the full moon out tonight. She always loved those. I guess it had something to do with her last guy. When he left her like he did. I could have killed him. HE never knew just what a diamond in the rough she was. She was a one of a kind. But then again… I'm just as bad; cause I never told her just how special she was to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken  
  
Now that we're through  
  
I tell my soul to have the silence broken  
  
Oh I thought she knew  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All this silence kills me. The others are surviving. But me… I don't think I can. I thought she knew that I was hers and hers alone. But as always I go and screw it up. This time I should have said something though. But my insecurities of all the other times threw themselves at me, and I didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought she knew my world  
  
Revolved around her  
  
My love light burned for her alone  
  
But she couldn't see the flame  
  
Only myself to blame  
  
I should've known, I should've known  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was so special. She accepted me for me, and not the mask I put on. She saw the facades I put on. She knew that I was hurting even when I said I wasn't. Now that she's gone, out of my life… I have to let her go.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
  
Happy ending come true  
  
Whoa I guess I should have told her  
  
But I thought she knew  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She's gone and it's all my fault. I should have said something when I knew… but now its too late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought she knew  
  
I thought she knew  
  
I thought she knew  
  
I thought that she knew  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She's moved on left us all. She ran away in the night. Of to get married to some guy that she started hanging around with… She left me in the middle of the night to elope. Why? Why didn't she know? Why could she see me inside out, but she couldn't see my love? I should have told her, but I though she knew…  
  
The-End 


	4. What I Really Meant To Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as is, Willow and Spike. I do not own What I Really Meant To Say. That belongs to Cyndi Thompson, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
HER P.O.V.  
  
What I Really Meant to Say  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took me by surprise  
  
When I saw you standing there  
  
Close enough to touch  
  
Breathing the same air  
  
You asked me how I've been  
  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine,  
  
Oh but baby, I was lying  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked into the party and there you were. I hadn't seen you in a few weeks. I missed you so much, but you were there with a date. I guess there was never anything between us after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm dying here inside  
  
And I miss you more each day,  
  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
  
And baby here's the truth  
  
I'm still in love with you,  
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
God I miss you so much, but I can't tell you. How could I? You never loved me…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And as you walked away  
  
The echo of my words  
  
Cut just like a knife  
  
Cut so deep it hurt  
  
I held back the tears  
  
Held onto my pride  
  
And watched you go  
  
I wonder if you'll ever know  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After you walked away, I listened to what I had said, and I kicked myself. I should have told you the truth. I should have told you…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
Is I'm dying here inside  
  
And I miss more each day  
  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
  
And baby here's the truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I said it… now If only I could say it to you. But I can't do that; I'm not strong enough…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What I really meant to say  
  
is I'm really not that strong  
  
No matter how I try  
  
I'm still holdin' on  
  
And here's the honest truth  
  
I'm still in love with you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wish I could hold you one last time, to see that smile that you'd smile just for me… but they were never mine. Just like you never were. Oh god… I miss you so much; I never should have left…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, that's what I really meant to say  
  
That's what I really meant to say  
  
That's what I really meant to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's what I should have said. Not that I was just okay and fine. I should have said the truth…  
  
The-End 


	5. Austin

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as is, Willow and Spike. I do not own Austin. That belongs to Blake Shelton, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
Austin  
  
HER P.O.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She left without leavin' a number  
  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh god. I don't know how I survived this long without seeing him. I haven't even talked to him in almost a year. I really miss him so much. Maybe I should call him…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
  
You know what to do  
  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my god…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The telephone fell to the counter  
  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
  
What kind of love that must be  
  
She waited three days, and then she tried again  
  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
  
But she heard three rings and then  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my god… he still loves me. How can that be? He must have really loved me… I've got to call him back…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
  
I'm headed out to the lake  
  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
  
On Sunday afternoon  
  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
555-5444… Please god please let him call me…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this time she left her number  
  
But not another word  
  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
  
And this is what he heard  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've got to tell him. I have to. I love him too much not to know…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
  
It's still yours  
  
I should've listened to it a little more  
  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you too." Was all that he said. "I'll see you before sunrise…" She said. "See you soon. Love you." "I love you too. Bye." With that they hung up and she began her way back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I still love you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The-End 


	6. At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is not real hinting at who the couple is but whom I wrote them as is, Willow and Spike. I do not own At Last. That belongs to Etta James, and who ever else own the rights to it.  
  
At Last  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At last  
  
My love has come along  
  
My lonely days over  
  
And life is like a song  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He's finally mine. I'll be alone no more. I'm never letting him go, I can't believe he actually loves me…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two years ago, I gave up my friendship with this man; I gave up my hope, and my home. I moved two hundred miles away from him, and then one year and six months to this day, I call him up and I find out his still loves me… I find out that he loved me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
  
Well my heart was wrapped up in clovers  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first time I saw him, I fell in love with him right then and there. With his I don't care attitude, and his masks. God it took me so long to chip through the layers covering his heart, but I finally did. And boy was it worth it. It was all worth it…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I found a dream  
  
That I could speak to  
  
A dream that I can call my own  
  
I found a thrill  
  
To press my cheek to  
  
A thrill that I have never known  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally get to hold him close, to press his cheek to mine, and know when I wake up in the morning, he'll still be there, that he wasn't an illusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love him and he loves me and that's all we need. He knows that I'll be there through the thick and thin, that I'll always love him, and I know that he loves me and that he'll be there in the morning…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You smile  
  
you smile  
  
oh and then the spell was cast  
  
and here we are in heaven  
  
for you are mine at last  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At last… we've found exactly what we've been searching for… each other.  
  
The-End 


End file.
